


So...They've Been a Couple the Entire Time?!

by BlueRoseYue



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Casual nakedness, Comic, Fan Art, Gladio's used to it, He's very bashful about it, Ignis and Noctis are dating, M/M, Prompto finds out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 10:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14809253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRoseYue/pseuds/BlueRoseYue
Summary: Ignis and Noct have been together for so long they just fell in love and into a relationship without even realising it. Ignis was at Noct's place so much it seemed sensible he just move in, Noct slept better with Ignis in his bed, they went out together because they enjoyed it being just the two of them, they bought and made and organised little presents just because they loved to see the other happy, back rubs and casual nakedness, brushing teeth while the other was having a shower, etc etc.+everyone else is so used to them they don't see it either, except one person (Prompto?) who is like, WTF you guys??++when they finally realise, they're just... huh, guess it makes sense. And nothing at all changes except they occasionally make out and have sex nowKinkmeme Prompt URL http://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/3451.html?thread=3042683#cmt3042683





	So...They've Been a Couple the Entire Time?!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [memoriesofrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoriesofrain/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this! It was fun to create this little comic - that bed scene honestly could have been the entire thing but OH WELL~  
> 


End file.
